cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl with the Golden Eyes
The Girl with the Golden Eyes is the eighth episode of the 1968 Cyborg 009 series. Cyborg 002 guest stars in this episode. Plot Summary 009, 003 and 007 are camping in a cabin when a mysterious girl appears at the door and collapses from exhaustion. This girl is part of a conspiracy by alien terrorists from the planet Mirakura who wish to use a new kind of explosive on a pattern of targets to wreak destruction upon Japan and invade the Earth. Episode Recap It is a dark and stormy night with raging winds, rain and severe thunder and lightning. 009 and 003 are in a cabin in the woods in the Japanese mountains with 007 and some kids as the owner of the cabin tells a ghost story. He speaks of a ghost he once saw, a girl with long flowing hair whose body glowed that knocked on his door. Just as he is describing this, a knock on the door is heard and scares everyone in the cabin except 009. 009 goes to open the door and a woman with a briefcase and soaked from the rain outside stumbles in and collapses on the floor. 003 and 009 carry the poor girl to the sofa and get blankets to keep her warm as her body is freezing cold. The girl awakens briefly and the group is shocked that the girl has golden eyes, the cabin owner and some of the children think she is some kind of supernatural being and want to toss her back out into the storm, but 009 chastises them for being so paranoid. 003 agrees and both of them and 007 carry her to a proper bed. Once she is in the bed, 003 admires the girl's suitcase as it is platinum in color. 009 thinks it must contain something very important for her to cling to it so tightly even when sleeping. The girl wakes up and at first is afraid of the strangers surrounding her, only to be reassured by 003 and 009 they are not going to hurt her and she needs to get some more rest. 009 assumes someone is after her, which the girl confirms as a strange man is chasing her. 009 promises to protect her and the girl introduces herself as Rita and the three Cyborgs introduce themselves. 007 jokes he is actually James Bond and shapeshifts into Sean Connery's likeness for a second to make Rita laugh. The next morning, the weather clears up and the cabin owner is going to head into town, wishing the kids luck. Suddenly an explosion is heard and a smoke trial is seen from Kuroichi Dam. 009 gets in his car with Rita, 003, and 007 and drives over there to investigate, only for another high speed vehicle to nearly run them off the narrow mountain roads. Upon arriving at the dam, it has been completely destroyed and the rushing water is washing away a town nearby. 009 takes a piece of debris with him so it can be analyzed by Dr. Gilmore for explosive residue. At Gilmore Labs, Gilmore examines a smaller piece of the debris under a microscope, revealing the explosive's residue of chemical composition and sheer destructive power are not like any bomb humans have used or experimented with using yet. 009 wonders if its destructive capability could be worse if it was on a larger scale than the one used at the dam. Dr. Gilmore theorizes a larger bomb made from these chemicals could level Japan and mass produced could wipe out every nation on Earth and every living thing. Later that night, Rita is unhappy as 009 talks to her. 009 tells Rita not to worry, if whomever is chasing her shows up, he will protect her so she can rest easy. Another loud explosion occurs, this time at an International Airport. 009 tells Rita to stay in the cabin as he races off to the airport. As the passengers and staff flee the airfield, with multiple planes exploding and the firefighters racing to contain the blaze. 009, 007 and 003 arrive to investigate the explosions, but 003 stops the boys as she sees a familiar and suspicious looking car with her super sight. The car is the same one that tired to run them off the road on their way to the dam. The three return to the car and chase after them. The men in the other car spot the 00 Cyborgs tailing them and lose them by lobbing a grenade that blows a hole in the overpass bridge. 009 is forced to slam on the brakes of his car to avoid falling off the bridge and watch as the bombers get away. The next day, a cargo liner in Tokyo Bay's harbor suddenly explodes and sinks and a railroad bridge is destroyed by a bomb on a passing train. Dr. Gilmore shows the headlines of the morning newspaper, more people have been killed by the bombings and the police have no leads or clues as to who is doing it. Dr. Gilmore has devised a special telegraph communication sensor device to catch special frequencies and energy waves that might give them a way to track the suspects or locate where the bombs are hidden. Gilmore thinks that these terrorists are part of an alien invasion force given their highly advanced explosives technology and tells 009 to contact 002 in New York City. 002 is awoken from a sound sleep in his apartment by the alarm and is a bit annoyed that he was called so late. 009 forgot about the difference in time zones and apologizes, but tells 002 he is needed in Japan. 002 changes his tune as he has been waiting for another good battle and says he'll come as soon as he can. 009 then sees Rita standing behind him in the communications room holding a lily, worried about 009 as she does not want him to fight or do anything reckless. 009 reassures her she shouldn't worry about him as he'll be fine and no matter how tough the enemy, he is a hero who will fight to protect peace and the lives of humans on Earth. He believes the day Rita will be happy again will come soon for sure once this mess is settled and to have faith in him. 002 has left New York and is flying to Japan, but a squadron of strange fighter jets armed with large maser-like rayguns come toward him and start firing on him. After evading them for a while, 002 manages to shoot one of the planes down and its pilot ejects and lands on an island. 002 lands and draws his gun, demanding the pilot give him answers. The pilot is ready to talk after 002 threatens to kill him, but one of the air squadron planes dive bombs down and kills the pilot to shut him up as 002 dodges the attack he thought was meant for him. 002 finds a map of Japan inside the dead pilot's uniform with markings detailing specific locations in numerical order. Once 002 gets to Gilmore Labs, the map reveals all of the locations are where the bombings took place and the next target is the Konbinato Oil refinery. The 00 Cyborgs then hurry to try and stop the bombers before they blow up the refinery. The terrorist agents from before are contacted by their boss, who informs them of a change of plans, they will now target the Keihin construction site. The 00 cyborgs arrive at the Konbinato Oil facility, but then get a call from Dr. Gilmore telling them the Keihin construction site was destroyed and the terrorists somehow know their every move, they need to report back to the lab immediately. At Gilmore Labs, the team is baffled as to how the enemy could predict their move as Kehin was supposed to be the target after Konbinato Oil. There are only two planned targets left, one being Konbinato Oil and the other the AC Malt Center. 003 detects someone listening in on the conversation and 009 opens the door to find Rita standing there with a tray of coffee for them. 009 is grateful for the coffee, but then is concerned when Rita's hands start shaking while holding the tray. 009 admits he still trusts Rita and wants to hepl her when 002 gets suspicious. Once she leaves the room, the team decides to head out as she overhears their plans. The agents are contacted by their boss again in a secret garage, telling them to blow up the AC Malt Center instead of Konbinato Oil. One agent laughs as "Elite #3" must have gotten new intel on the Cyborgs to change the itinerary of their mission. As 009 is driving, he makes a quick right turn at a fork in the road and tells the others they need to get to AC Malt as the agents would expect them to return to Konbinato Oil. This time, 009 wants to outsmart the enemy by making them think they are going exactly were they were last time. The agents are enroute to AC Malt but then notice a car tailing them and recognize it as it is driven by the cyborgs from before. They abort their mission and think Elite #3 betrayed them, trying to escape from the Cyborgs on a mountain road. A high speed car chase ensues on the winding mountain roads until a boulder appears in the middle of the road and the agents swerve off the guard railing and their car tumbles and false until they die in a fiery crash and explosion. Back at the lab, Gilmore congratulates 009 on using his instincts to thwart the bombing but they need to be alert as the enemy hasn't been beaten just yet. Rita is observing this and quietly sneaks up to her room, only for an agent to appear. He is disappointed in her, revealing she is Elite #3, thinking she betrayed them. She objects and tells the agent that 009 must have figured out their diversion. In a test to her loyalty, the agent orders her to plant a time bomb in 009's bedroom, set to go off at 10 PM. Rita reluctantly agrees and the Agent takes her briefcase just in case. She tries to get it back, but is smacked with it and told if she does plant the bomb and kill 009, her briefcase will be returned to her. If she betrays the organization, she will be killed. As the time passes, Rita begins hesitating while waiting as she does not really want to hurt 009, but musters up the nerve to leave her room and plant the bomb outside 009's bedroom. The time shows it is 9:50 PM, ten minutes until detonation as 009 sleeps peacefully in his room. Rita's conscience gets to her as she waits for the bomb to go off, finally deciding three minutes before detonation that she must save 009. she burst into his room waking him up carrying the bomb and throws it out the window, causing the explosion to harmlessly detonate in the air. Rita collapses to the floor and starts to cry as she feels guilty about what she could have done and what she has done to Joe. Rita confesses she is an alien from the planet Mirakura and part of an elite team sent to destroy the Earth. 009 admits he knew she was a spy and suspected it all along, but he wanted to believe in her as she seemed kind, gentle and not a cold blooded murderer or evil. Rita hates herself for everything she has done and tells 009 her people's plan is to wipe out humans and make the Earth their own from a secret space station. 009 asks Rita to lead him to the secret base, which she agrees to. The next morning, the 00 Cyborgs board a rocket built by Dr. Gilmore with Rita accompanying them. They blast off into space and after jettisoning the boosters, 002 goes outside to prepare to attack as the group heads for the enemy space base. Every attack they try on the base has no effect as it has an energy shield generated from the base's center antenna according to Rita. 002 hurls a rocket at the antenna, which destroys it and causes the base to explode. Back on Earth, the 00 Cyborgs celebrate their victory and thank Rita for her help, but Rita suddenly collapses. 009 rushes over to her and she confesses that she cannot survive on Earth without an energy serum which she carried in her briefcase. Rita has no regrets as she feels she had to atone her sins by sacrificing her life so the Earth could live. She passes away after saying goodbye to 009, who breaks down in tears as the others mourn her death. Suddenly, a strange golden rainbow appears in the sky that the 00 Cyborgs all see, with an image of Rita implying this is her soul ascending into Heaven. Notes *The plot of this episode was somewhat sourced from a short story of the same name that Ishinomori had written, though retooled to involve the 00 cyborgs. *When 007 introduces himself to Rita, he brags and refers to himself as the other 007, James Bond, shape shifting into the likeness of actor Sean Connery with the famed 007 film logo and gun barrel POV pointed at his head. **What Ishinomori and the crew of the anime didn't know during this homage was that in 1967, Sean Connery had stepped down from the role as James Bond after the film You Only Live Twice. After a failed replacement in the form of George Lazenby and Connery's brief return in Diamonds Are Forever, the role of Bond for the film series belonged to Roger Moore. *In this episode, 002 is seen flying, but his jets are not seen burning thrust. Instead, he is animated in a way that makes it seem his flying ability is like that of Superman, able to fly on his own power. Category:Cyborg 009 (1968) Category:Cyborg 009 (1968) Episodes